


Those who were seen dancing

by Sevi007



Series: The Devil's own luck [16]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Easier days, F/M, Family Feels, One Big Happy Family, Romance, Sugar Rush of Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevi007/pseuds/Sevi007
Summary: It was times like this where Eva wished she could capture entire moments in amber and keep them, to be viewed whenever she wanted; to hear laughter and chatter once more, and to feel the warmth and happiness in the air infinite times.Those easier, sunnier days the Sparda family once had.
Relationships: Dante & Eva & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante & Sparda & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Devil's own luck [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Those who were seen dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I was in absolute need of something fluff and decided to finish a tiny bit I had started months ago. Now it's so sugary sweet that my teeth hurt, and I'm quite happy with it.  
> Hope you guys enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it! =D

_And those who were seen dancing_

_were thought to be insane_

_by those who could not hear the music_

**\- Friedrich Nietzsche**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was while taking the freshly baked cookies out of the oven, a little tune on her lips, that Eva really registered how long it had been peaceful and quiet around the house.

The moment she thought of it, her every sense went into overdrive and she looked up from her work for the first time. Listening intently for anything from her sons, be it music, arguing or the sound of a full-blown fight.

It might have been strange to anyone else, she supposed while she waited for _something,_ that it was the peace that made her suspicious. But when someone led the life she had, with everything a not-quite-usual husband and two _very_ energetic sons entailed, then one also learned that _silence_ was not the same as _peace_. Silence was a storm brewing and approaching; the moment of stillness before something went very, very wrong.

She only took the second to set the hot tray aside before Eva leant out the kitchen window, letting her gaze dart over the fields beyond. It was a beautiful, sunny late afternoon in spring; the flowers in full bloom, birds singing overhead, and decidedly no brothers fighting it out with wooden swords or fists and teeth.

Tipping a bit further forward and craning her head, she finally spotted at least one of her sons; Vergil sat tucked against the tree’s mighty trunk in the garden, a book in his lap, head ducked intently over the pages. Even from this distance, Eva could make out the way his lips moved quietly as he read, memorizing the phrases he was reading.

For one second she breathed out deeply, relieved and pleased to see at least one of them safe and sound – then the worry came back. Dante was usually never far from Vergil, either pestering the older to play or fight with him, or simply trying to imitate him in whatever he was doing. Seeing one without the other felt even more wrong than the earlier silence, settling uneasily in Eva’s chest.

“Vergil,” she called through the open window, hoping he would even hear in his focused reading. “Where is your brother?”

It took a beat or two before her eldest hummed and lifted his gaze to hers. And even then he blinked at her as confused as a dreamer torn from his sleep for a minute before her words seemed to sink in. His startled expression melted into one of exasperation and Vergil huffed quietly, nose wrinkled, and pointed upwards towards the canopy of leaves above him. “There.”

It was Eva’s turn to be confused. Not for long, however; as if on cue, the leaves rustled, sticks crunched, and with a cloud of loose leaves flying everywhere, Dante’s head burst through the lowest branches. “Hi, Mum!”

“ _Dante!_ ” One hand pressed to her racing heart, Eva took a calming breath. One of these days, her boys would give her a heart attack that was for sure.

Especially if they decided to climb trees, like they were not supposed to.

Narrowing her eyes once she fully realized what she was seeing, Eva crossed her arms and demanded to know, “Young man, _what_ are you doing up there? Have I not made it clear that there will be no more tree climbing from either of you?”

Upside down, Dante’s frowny pout looked downright ridiculous and adorable. It did not make her falter one moment, just like his exclamation. “But I know how to get down now!”

“Uh-huh. Like when you got _back down_ last week and broke your arm?”

The mere memory made goosebumps rise unpleasantly, nausea settling in the pit of her stomach; her sons might heal fast from any injury, fast enough that the broken arm had taken mere hours to finish knitting back together and appear as if nothing had ever happened. Despite that, the cracking of a bone breaking and Dante’s pained scream while she run as fast as she could, but was still unable to prevent it from happening… it still haunted Eva. Healing or not, she much preferred it if her boys did not get hurt at all.

“But Muuum!” Dante’s whining pulled her from the memories. “Dad taught us how to get down the right way! I can do it now!”

“He…,” blinking rapidly, Eva momentarily lost some of her drive as she absorbed that new information.

Vergil briefly resurfaced from his book while she still reeled, blinking over the top of it. “He really did, mother. He said we’re good enough to climb again, now.”

Of course Sparda had. She had not even doubted he would if asked. But still - without her noticing at all? It was not like the boys to hold back on showing off in front of her… _Wait a minute_. Something clicked in the back of her mind, and she frowned. “Did you _tell him_ that I forbid you two from climbing trees?”

Instantly, she knew that she had them. Dante’s eyes went round with shock and hastily plastered on innocence, and Vergil ducked back behind his lecture so quickly he appeared as little more than a blur. “Uuuuum,” her youngest muttered, looking for all the world as if he contemplated hiding back in the tree and never come back out again.

Taking a deep breath, Eva put her hands on her hips and started, “You two…!”

“Mum, but… _oh_.”

Whatever Dante had been about to say in his defense suddenly trailed off as he stilled, a nearly unnatural stillness coming over the usually so animated child. Only his head snapped around so fast it was difficult to keep track, and he stared off into the distanced. Even Vergil had gone quiet, Eva noticed with a quick glance, and leaned his head in the same direction as his twin.

Listening. Waiting for something.

“What is it?” All her worry and exasperation left her in a rush, and Eva leaned out the window to see what had the two’s attention. Although she had little hope of finding out by herself; she knew from experience that she was no match for either of her son’s sharp senses. They could make out things in detail which she had not even be aware of.

„Father“ Vergil said, so quietly, Eva was convinced for a second that she had misheard.

At least until Dante‘s face brightened with a grin, eyes alight as he much louder confirmed, „Dad! He is back!“

Eva‘s heart missed a beat, only to pick up speed once the news registered. Craning her neck as far as she could, she was rewarded for her efforts when this time, she did spot a lone figure make its way up towards the house.

And sure enough - if frame and gait had not already given him away, then at least that silver hair was very familiar.

„HE‘S BACK!“

With a shout, Dante simply dropped out of the tree. Before Eva had even the time to take breath for a startled scream, her son already twisted in midair, gracefully as a cat, and landed with ease right on his feet in a crouch. As soon as he touched the ground, Dante was off again, laughing and yelling while he raced down the hills. „Dad! Dad, over here!“

Vergil was not far behind; book abandoned without a glance back, the boy scrambled to his feet, chasing after his brother with such long strides he actually managed to catch up, and the whole thing ended up as a race between the two.

Still stunned over the events which had taken place in less than a minute, Eva blinked rather bemusedly after her energetic children. _Huh. They really_ did _practice how to get down, didn’t they,_ shot through her mind, startled and proud both.

Then she remembered why the commotion had started in the first place and a smile bloomed on her face.

Sparda was back earlier than he had predicted.

She worked quickly, feeling light and jittery with anticipation; her hair was pulled out of the loose ponytail and shaken out while she patted down her apron and the dress beneath. One last critical glance down before she decided that would have to suffice, and rushed out the kitchen into the hallway, then beyond it into the sunny late afternoon outside.

A little down the hill she could make out the twins, laughing loudly while they chased after their father. Even from this distance, Eva could see out the amused look on her husband’s face as he slowed down and only barely avoided the outstretched arms of his children, letting the corner of his coat slip through their grasping fingers once, twice, three times, before allowing himself to be caught. There were twin cries of victory and then the boys crashed into Sparda at full speed, sending the entire group to the ground in a colorful, noisy pile, a mess of flailing limbs and laughter.

Shaking her head fondly, Eva made her way downhill much more calmly, smiling widely.

By the time she reached her boys, Sparda had struggled back to his feet with a laughing Dante tucked under his arm and Vergil enthroned proudly on his shoulders, looking for all the world like a tiny conqueror.

The mighty Dark Knight looked a right mess, with his hair falling loose and coat askew on his shoulders thanks to the tumble he had taken, but he had tears of laughter in his eyes, and the smile he sent her way once he spotted her was so bright, it could have turned night into day. “Eva.”

The content rumble of his voice already erased any kind of worry or loneliness she might have felt during the days of his absence, and Eva was sure her own smile was as dazed as his when she teased, “It looks like you got caught in an ambush, my dear.”

“We got him, Mum!” Dante declared proudly, throwing out his arms wide in triumph despite the fact that he was still safely caught under his father’s arm.

“Chased him down for you,” Vergil added, pride and amusement mixing in his expression as he nodded seriously.

“My, you two make fine hunters already!”

“I never stood a chance,” Sparda ducked his head in agreement – and to hide his laughter from the cheering twins, Eva was sure – before glancing up at her, mirth in his eyes. “Help, please.”

If one was familiar with the way the twins immediately tightened their hold on their father, mischief and pride warring on their expressions, then it was obvious that they would not let go of their “prey” that easily. Luckily for her husband, however, Eva had some aces up her sleeve still. Clapping her hands together, she declared with all the firmness of a drill master, “Boys, I’m going to kiss your father now.”

In a flash, all of their joyous pride drained of the twins’ faces, replaced with a look of dawning horror and disgust. The display was immediately followed by noise, mainly a scandalized “ _Ew,_ Mum!” With a gagging noise, Dante threw himself forward and out of Sparda’s loosening grip at the same time Vergil jumped off their father’s shoulder, and in record time, the boys were rushing back towards the house with not a single look back.

The whole scene had taken less than half a minute. Eva could only shake her head after her sons, amused. “Works like a charm. They sure make it look like my kisses are disgusting!”

“Are they?” The warm palm sliding into her hair, cupping the back of her head gently, already made her smile widely even before she turned and found herself eye to eye with her husband, his gaze warm and amused. “Let me see for myself.”

With a happy little hum, Eva rocked up and into him at the same time he leaned in.

Their first kiss in nearly a week was a soft, slow thing; re-acquaintance as much as a _Hello, I missed you, I love you_. It was no less sweet for its shortness, over after just a short brush of lips. Eva sighed, pleased to the core, and only blinked her eyes back open again when she felt his forehead settle against hers. Smiling up at him even though his eyes were still closed, she prodded, “So? What’s the verdict?”

“Mh.” Blue eyes blinked open, bright with mirth and adoration. “Nothing disgusting to be found. We might have to try that again, to be sure.”

Laughter bubbled up and out of her, happy and light. It was good to have this ridiculous man back, she mused while slipping her arms around his neck and grinning. “Welcome back, husband.”

His hand curled against her neck to keep her close while Sparda smiled slowly back. “Good to see you, wife.”

“Daaaaaad?!”

The loud yell cut through their bubble; not unwelcome, yet startling. Eva caught a flash of amused resignation, flitting over Sparda’s face in a flash, before he lifted his head enough to call over her, “Yes, son?”

Turning in her husband’s embrace, never dislodging his arms, Eva glanced up at the house. Much to her amusement, she spotted both twins hover in the door. Vergil was scratching his cheek, clearly trying to look as if he had not just been trying to listen in on his parents. Dante had no such qualms; he was standing on his tiptoes in eager excitement, leaning out the door so far he nearly overbalanced while he waved. “You brought us presents back, right?!”

“I knew I forgot something,” Sparda muttered, audible only to his wife right in front of him. Swallowing back a laugh, Eva snuck a hand between them to pinch his side, ignoring his playful grunt. “As if, you liar.”

“Cannot have them thinking I bring back presents every single time.”

“Too late now,” another pinch, “You should have thought of that _way_ sooner, dear.”

“Well, that only goes to show,” eyes dancing, Sparda lifted the offending hand to his lips, ghosting a kiss to the back of it while he muttered, “You are much wiser than I am, love.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“I was counting on it, yes.”

“The cheek! Now, go give them their presents and tell them of your adventures,” slipping out of his embrace, Eva leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. “That should give me enough time to prepare dinner in peace.”

His hand kept hold of hers, stopping her as she tried to step away. Eva could relate; she was loathe to let go of him so soon after his return, as well. It made her laugh, the way they sometimes behaved like newly enamored couple. By the way his smile tilted, curling with humor, she knew he thought the same thing.

“Go,” she encouraged. “I will join you in a few minutes.”

“Too long,” Sparda muttered with laughter in his eyes. Dropping a last kiss to her hand, he released her. “Alas, we will manage.”

And with that he straightened, raising his voice as he strode up the last slope towards their sons. “Well boys, about those presents…”

A scandalized gasp floated down towards Eva, and she had to hide her smile behind her hand as a yell followed. “You didn’t forget, right?!”

“Is that the only thing you were looking forward to?!” With one last jump, Sparda was on them, bending fluently to wrap one arm around each time and hoist them up over his shoulders, all in one smooth motion. Spinning around himself with his squealing and laughing load, he thundered over a grin, “Why, I should keep you up there until you learn to appreciate your father!”

“Noooo! Let go!”

“Mother, help!”

Heaving a fond sigh, Eva made to climb the slope herself and rescue her poor, poor sons. So much for peace then. She should have known that it was simply not possible with those boys of hers.

And she wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tell us another?”

“Yeah, just one more story!”

“Now why does that sound so familiar?”

This would go on all night long if nobody put a stop to it. Unfolding her legs from under herself, Eva rose from the bed with nary a wince. She turned to face the twins, hands on her hips. “Boys, did you not say the _exact same thing_ ten minutes ago?”

A quick glance passed between the twins, then Dante tried innocently, “Uh, no?”

Sparda chuckled quietly, reaching out to push a hand through his son’s hair, musing it while he groused. “Do _not_ lie to your mother.”

“Sorry, Mama.”

Eva bit resolutely down on the smile threatening to bloom on her face. Her boys had neither the hearts nor the poker faces to ever hide anything from her, much less _lie_ to her. But now was not really the time to find it utterly adorable; someone had to be the responsible one, here. It did not help that her husband was smiling up at her when she glanced over for backup. Loose and relaxed, sprawled out all over the twins’ bed like he had been ever since he had begun to spin tales for them, he looked like there was no place in the entire world where he would rather be right now. His amused expression said it all – from him would come little support in this. 

With a breathed laugh, Eva shook her head and threw her hands up in surrender. “Fine. Ask your father if he agrees.”

Instantly, Vergil and Dante perked up, heads snapping around simultaneously to stare at their father. Met with four big, hopeful eyes, Sparda pretended to think it over. “Well… it _is_ after your bedtime…”

“Please?!” Without any hesitation or regard, Dante threw himself at his father, landing square on top of him to get right into his face while he chanted, “Please, please, please, pleeaaase…!”

“Please, father?” Vergil’s request was much more subdued, his eagerness only betrayed by the tugging on the man’s sleeve. 

Sparda’s eyes crinkled with laughter even while he fought to keep a straight face. Wresting Dante aside enough to be able to breathe again, he turned to his wife, his expression the very picture of regret. “I cannot say No to such passionate pleas, now can I?”

“You were never going to,” Eva accused him, not trying to hide her own grin. Unable to resist when her husband was being sweet and warm and inviting, she bent over him, muttering “Rascal” before stealing a quick kiss from his smiling lips.

“ _Eugh_ , they are doing it _again!_ ” Dante whined loudly as if physically hurt by the display and rolled away from his parents towards his twin. Vergil pulled a face down at him when the younger started making ridiculous, exaggerated kissing sounds in his direction, before both started laughing and playfully gagging at the same time.

Smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, Eva rose to her full height and regarded the children with fake consternation. “Well, since you two _obviously_ don’t like my kisses, I can leave without kissing you good night, hmmmm?”

“ _Mum!_ ”

The screams of outrage came instantly and made her crack up. Laughing heartily, she threw her arms out wide. “Come here then!”

For all their put on disgust earlier, there was zero hesitation from either of the boys. They launched at her with enough enthusiasm to make her stumble and having to turn to sit on the bed quickly so she would not fall over. Wrapped tightly in limbs and laughing children, Eva burst into peals of laughter herself, squeezing both of her sons as tightly as she could – nowhere near as tight as they were capable of – and dropped kisses all over their bright faces, as many as she could. And she did, of course, make sure to leave noisily smacking kisses on their cheeks to top it all off. Just to hear them complain and squeal with laughter again.

“Alright, alright, off, you two,” she chided playfully, opening her arms to release those living limpets again. "You’re just trying to gain more time, don’t think I don’t know that!”

“Noooo, Mum!”

“We would never!”

“Mhm, sure you wouldn’t,” huffing a breath of laughter, Eva softened and ghosted a final kiss to each of the twins’ forehead. “Goodnight, you two.”

A chorus of goodnights followed her while she headed for the door. By the time she had reached it, however, her presence had already been forgotten in favor of the story Sparda had begun.

Just as well, Eva supposed; this way, she could stop and take her time looking at her boys, observing without being observed herself. It gave her time to appreciate, uninterrupted: her husband, voice even and calm, but hands animated and eyes alight with excitement as he painted images in the air with gestures and words. Her sons, looking soft and small in their yet too big pajamas, their eyes wide and expressions eager, hanging onto their fathers’ every word. Dante had both arms slung around Vergil’s waist, squeezing him with a gasp or squeak whenever the story became too exciting: Vergil either did not mind or not notice, grin wide as he followed the tale of Sparda’s latest battle.

It was times like this where Eva wished she could capture entire moments in amber and keep them, to be viewed whenever she wanted; to hear laughter and chatter once more, and to feel the warmth and happiness in the air infinite times.

Smiling to herself, she shook her head at herself – sappy, so sappy – and ducked out of the room quietly, making sure to draw the door closed behind her just as silently.

Still, she could hear an excited exclamation travel after her as she descended the stairs, followed by a bout of deep laughter. It made her grin widely. _Children, all of them_.

The smile stayed only until she entered the kitchen. Once she encountered piles and piles of dirty dishes waiting for her in the sink, it dripped off her face like chalk washing away in the rain.

Had there _really_ been so many pots, pans and cutlery been left waiting when she had followed the boys upstairs for bedtime stories? It seemed impossible to her, even as she took it all in. Dinner had not feel like something lavish, but looking at the mess now, it sure seemed like she had served up a feast worthy for a king and his whole entourage. It was nearly enough to call it a night, turn around and go to bed, leaving the work for the next day.

Yet she knew herself well enough to know she would regret that in the morning, so…

 _Well, here goes_. Clucking her tongue, Eva rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

She did not keep track of time as she worked in silence. So she only knew that she was halfway done, elbows-deep in soapy water and fingers pruned, when she heard the quiet footsteps on the tiles behind her; a beat later, a warm presence pushed into her personal space and arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

The solid chest at her back was comfort in itself; draining a tension from her frame she had not even been conscious of. Despite that, Eva did not falter once in her movements apart from a smile blooming on her face as she felt her hair being lifted from her neck and moved over her shoulder. The kiss Sparda ghosted against the back of her neck, however, came as a surprise; her hands briefly paused before she laughed quietly at the tickling sensation. He pressed his smile against her skin, huffing a breath of laughter which washed over her in a heated wave.

Only when he stepped around her to stand beside her did Eva look up, smiling widely in greeting. His lips quirked up in answer while he reached for a towel, wordlessly offering out his free hand.

Amused, Eva passed him the plate she had just cleaned, but not without swaying her hips to the side to bump against him lightly. His rumbling chuckle settled over her like a comforting blanket, the way he gently mirrored the gesture making her giggle.

Peaceful silence settled over them as they worked. She cleaned while humming a quiet song, once or twice letting her voice raise with the lyrics. Sparda dried the dishes she handed him with quick, sure movements before putting them away, his deeper voice once or twice joining her songs just to see her smile widen. There were no words between them as they worked; only lingering touches when their fingers brushed, warm looks exchanged and secret smiles shared.

It felt much like settling in, Eva pondered, smiling down into water and bubbles. Finding their rhythm together, after the time apart, until they were in tandem once again.

Or at least until the last piece was finished off and put away, like right now.

While Eva shook the worst of the water and suds of her hands, Sparda hung the towel back up. Turning to her, he seemed to contemplate for a beat, only to raise his hand to her in a silent offering.

At her questioning look a smile spread on his face and he murmured, “Dance with me.”

The request itself was not an unusual one but the timing very much was. Suds still clinging to her wet hands, Eva glanced first down herself in her casual clothes, then at her smiling husband and his offered hand, feeling equally amused and bemused. “There is no music…”

Sparda’s smile never wavered. “Dance with me.”

Who was she kidding? She would happily dance with him whenever she could, music or no. “Gladly, let me just…”

The rest of her explanation was lost in a tiny yelp when he smoothly grabbed the hand she had held up in silent explanation and pulled her in, sending her nearly falling into his chest had he not held her steady. Instantly there were wet spots growing on his formerly pristine shirt where her wet palms had landed, and Eva eyed them critically, biting down on her smile. “You couldn’t have waited for two more seconds, hmmm?” 

“I have waited quite long enough to do this again,” Sparda leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead before hiding his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. Breathing her in, she realized with a wave of affection. His voice was so soft it was nearly lost despite their closeness. “How I have missed you.”

 _I love you._ Feeling as if she could simply melt under the onslaught of emotions, Eva blinked away a single stray tear before it could fall, smiling up at him widely. “And I you, dear.” 

Humming in answer, Sparda swayed back only enough to be able to face her, the hand in hers gently directing her in a basic stance of dance. “Well? May I have this dance, milady?”

“Why, gladly, milord.” With her free hand, Eva mimed a curtsy, biting her lips to keep from laughing straight into his face. His answering grin was well worth it, lasting even once he captured her second hand in his and spun them away, her startled laughter trailing after them.

Her posture was stiff at first; she knew he would not let her stumble or fall, and he was wonderful at leading, but still there was the lack of music to be taken into account. The first trip around the room, she had no idea what she was supposed to be dancing at all, having to depend on his hands and moves to guide her as she followed blindly along – and she found herself surprised by how easy it felt. The steps came easily to her, seemed familiar. Very familiar indeed. One round around the kitchen later, it began to dawn on Eva that she did _indeed_ know this dance, recognized it even without any music to aid her memory.

Her surprised intake of breath was not lost on him and Sparda quirked a lopsided smile at her when she glanced up sharply. Instead of a verbal answer, he hummed the first few tunes of a _very_ familiar melody while leading her into yet another turn.

Eva was not sure if to laugh or tear up. She did both in the end, pressing in closer to press a kiss to his cheek before murmuring, “Our wedding dance?”

“What can I say?” Sparda spun her away from him and under his arm before pulling her back in, easily catching her once more. His grin was contagious, bright and boyish. “I have fond memories of this song.”

“Far from our first dance.”

“But the best up to that date, I will wager.”

“Mhmmm. Can’t argue with that,” another turn brought them closer together once more, and Eva used the opportunity to steal a quick kiss, both smiling into it, before the dance whirled them apart again. “Remember the first time?”

The chuckle rumbling through Sparda’s chest where she briefly laid her hand to steady herself was warm yet self-deprecating. “You _had_ to remind me.”

“Why would _you_ want to forget?” She laughed at him, incredulous. “ _I_ was the nervous one after _you_ invited me to my first real ball!”

“And _I_ was in love with you already, and _you_ showed up looking so radiant that it stole my breath away.” He was supposed to twirl her under his arm once more, now, but couldn’t seem to let her go; held fast instead and pulled her, if possible, even closer into his chest, one hand in hers and the other on her back. “You should consider yourself lucky I did not step on your feet like a bumbling idiot.”

Surprise so strong swamped her that Eva nearly missed the next step. The wave of affection which followed was even stronger. Years of marriage and he still managed to blindside her by being terribly sweet sometimes.

Any distance between them felt like too much now. Letting her hands slip up over his shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck, Eva tucked herself securely against him, chin resting on his shoulder. „You know,“ she murmured, directly into his ear. “I think that was the same night where you looked so dashing, I was sure my face was on fire with how much I blushed.”

The puff of breath next to her was equally parts of surprised and pleased. He smothered his pleaed smile against her temple. “How fortunate we got past that awkward phase.”

“Very. Now I can stare at you all I want, and I rarely ever blush while doing it.”

Sparda’s delighted laughter startled even him, finally managing the impossible: they stumbled over the next step, feet tangling, and Eva shrieked with a surprised laughter as they tripped, dipping dangerously over, before Sparda caught them both again and righted them back up with a sharp turn. They exchanged one gaze, equally parts amused and shocked still, before they burst out laughing, swaying together to keep each other upright and on their feet while they shook with mirth.

Once she had caught her breath somewhat, Eva looked up at him, poised to say something – only to interrupt herself when Sparda slowly shook his head. With a bewildered frown she leaned back, silently asking for an explanation. Eyes dancing with laughter, her husband tilted his head to the side.

Towards the door, Eva realized, the door which decidedly _not_ been pulled near-closed last time she checked. All but holding her breath she listened, straining her very human senses to catch whatever she had missed.

And then she heard it – a quiet whisper, little more than a breath, followed by a hushing whisper.

Realization dawned, and she nearly had to bite her tongue not to laugh out loud, fond and startled. _These two!_

A quick glance upwards told her Sparda was shaking with the same laughter she was barely keeping under control, mischief in his eyes. He slipped from her loosening hold, fluid and quick, and was with few big steps over by the door, ripping it open too fast for their audience to react, and asked, loud and less stern than he tried to, “Are you two not supposed to be _sleeping?_ ”

Standing where she was, Eva could see little more of Dante and Vergil than mops of white hair and flailing limbs past Sparda’s broad back. But she very much _heard_ the surprised screams of two troublemakers caught in the act, followed by hastily retreating steps, laughter that grew quieter with distance, and a not very sincere sounding “ _Sorryyyyyy!”._

She was laughing out loud even before Sparda’s stern act shattered and he threw his head back with a deep, echoing laugh the likes very few ever heard of him. He was still laughing when Eva was already calmed enough to quiet little chuckles, tears of mirth in his eyes when he turned to her, grinning and flushed.

 _This_. This was what she wanted to keep so dearly, Eva reflected, heart full ready to burst. This happiness, this carelessness.

Overcome with emotions for him, the boys – for _them_ , she briefly wondered what kind of expression must have been on her face then, since Sparda arched an eyebrow at her, question in his eyes even through his continued mirth. She decided there was more important things right now.

Offering a hand out to him, a mirror of how he would do it, she smiled at him, feeling light and happy. “Dance with me.”

His expression grew impossibly soft and he smiled back at her. With two long strides he was once more in her space, her hand safely and securely in his, and he pulled her back into his arms while he murmured, “I would love nothing more.”

And with one smooth spin, they were off again, dancing to a music only they could hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever caught the teeny-tiny reference to "Bury the light" gets a virtual cookie =D


End file.
